


(-)Less

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love, there are no words for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We are in God's hands, you and I. Beyond hope or help.





	(-)Less

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

I am so sorry. I am more sorry than you will ever know.

It's over. It's finished. You told me so. Your silence, your absence tells me so.

Be happy. You are meant to be happy, the same way you and I were meant to love each other. I could have made you happier. But your choice and my mistakes divide us.

I love you. But you don't think so. There is nothing I can do to change that, not even die. There is no way to change your mind and your heart that does not involve hurting you.

Should I have hurt you? Tell me. Should I have sullied my hands with your tears and your blood? Would you have loved me then?

Who knows?

I don't.

I love you still, but I will never know how to make you love me.

We are in God's hands, you and I. It is all that connects us, now, somehow.


End file.
